1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic imaging environments. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for dynamically generating a printer model database (PMDB) that is based on a printer driver, wherein the printer model database includes information about a printer model. Utilization of the printer model database enables a variety of processes to occur, including causing a print job to be compatible with a printing device when the print job is rerouted in a pool printing environment.
2. Background and Related Art
A printer model database (PMDB) is a database that includes information about one or more printer models. For each printer model, the database typically includes information such as (i) associated printer drivers, (ii) base capabilities, (iii) installable capabilities, and (iv) print job control commands associated with the capabilities.
Current techniques for creating a PMDB include creating the PMDB by hand. For example, a user creates a PMDB for a specific printer model by referencing the manufacturer's specification for the printer model. While this technique is currently available, a variety of problems currently exist. For example, the manufacturer's specification may not be available, all the information needed to create the PMDB (e.g., PJL statement sequence) may not necessarily be in the manufacturer's specification, interpretation of the manufacturer's specification is prone to human error, manual entry into the PMDB is prone to human error, and/or the manual task has proven to be laborious.
Alternatively, the capabilities and associated print job control command sequences may be discovered through manual enumeration. For example, the printer driver associated with the printer model can be used to identify the base/installable capabilities. In particular, the user creates sample print jobs (one per capability) and saves the results. An examination is then made on the results to identify the print job control command sequence associated with each capability setting. The user then hand enters the capabilities/settings and print job control command sequences into the PMDB. While this technique is currently available, a variety of problems exist. For example, manual selection of print option/settings is prone to human error (e.g., incomplete, wrong combination), interpretation of test results for print job control command sequences is prone to human error, manual entry of information into the PMDB is prone to human error, and/or the manual task has proven to be laborious.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to create a printer model database, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.